


Шадди в Алвасете

by He_Xuan



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, WTF OE MEN 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Xuan/pseuds/He_Xuan
Summary: Пить шадди и писать письмо, которое не отправишь - что может быть заманчивее?





	Шадди в Алвасете

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ, повествование от первого лица

* * *  
  
Я сижу в открытом кафе где-то в глубине алвасетских переулков и пью шадди-эспрессо — крепкий, как горечь Леворукого. Я заселился в гостиницу пару часов назад и пошел бродить по городу, а потом наткнулся на это место среди узких извилистых улочек, петляющих то вверх, то вниз, то в холмистые склоны, поросшие виноградниками и оливковыми рощами, то туда, где до горизонта простирается синева с белыми яхтами и прогулочными катерами.  
  
Несколько странно писать тебе, моему младшему брату, письмо, которое я вряд ли отправлю, но мне хочется выговориться, ведь это была твоя идея. Да и писать на салфетках — ты как-то раз заметил, что это романтично и мило? (У тебя очень странные предпочтения, Вальхен, хотя да, кто бы говорил!)  
  
— Хватит лежать и страдать, — сказал ты мне вчера вечером. — Если хочешь все изменить, поднимайся и сделай уже хоть что-то. Нарвись на драку, спусти все заработанные за пять лет деньги в баре, прыгни с парашютом, махни в Дриксен на практику, в Гайифу в магистратуру — да что угодно! Только встань с постели и иди куда-нибудь.  
  
Я встал и пошел. В аэропорт. И приземлился в Алвасете ранним утром следующего дня. Ха-ха!  
  
Закатные твари, кто бы подумал, что мой собственный брат косвенно станет уговаривать меня поехать к бывшему (ведь бывшему?) парню. Учитывая, что ты на семь лет младше, но при этом на бескрайнее количество лет меня умнее, получается что-то совсем несусветное. Но по-своему забавное.  
  
Отсюда, где я сижу за круглым столиком под белым зонтом, защищающим от палящего южного солнца, видна узкая полоска моря, и яхты снуют туда-сюда — сегодня хорошая погода. Ясная, с редкими проплывающими по лазурному небу облаками и легким ветром. Как в Рассветных садах? Пожалуй, хотя такое определение кажется излишне слащавым. Закатное пламя мне нравится больше, звучит достаточно пафосно и сильно, а вот Рассветные сады? Ну, сам посуди, что я там забыл? Что там вообще можно делать? После всех этих рассуждений мне не миновать Заката. Выпью же еще немного шадди за это!  
  
Хочется спуститься к самой кромке воды и смотреть, смотреть туда, вдаль. Только, боюсь, в таком случае трусливое желание уплыть хоть в ту же Уэрту и махнуть рукой на все Золотые земли пересилит. А у меня еще есть здесь незаконченные дела, хотя поплавать точно надо, вне зависимости от того, как все повернется. Когда еще удастся выбраться в Алвасете?  
  
Я пью шадди мелкими, смакующими глотками и думаю о том, что в Олларии и Придде ничего подобного не подают даже в самых дорогих ресторанах. А еще я думаю, что мне совершенно никуда не хочется идти. Ни в гранатовые рощи, ни в парки, ни в горы на экскурсии, ни в сувенирные лавки, никуда. Хочется сидеть, вдыхать запах моря и раскаленных от жары камней, слушать чужие голоса где-то рядом, и просто быть. Знаю, это малопонятно и путано, но именно так я себя ощущаю сейчас. И мне почему-то хорошо.  
  
Ветер действительно пахнет солью, а камни стен — теплые даже в тени. Здесь много домиков из белого камня. Это так красиво — словно картинка. Белые домики с красными, выгоревшими на солнце крышами, ярусами спускающиеся к воде. Пляжи каменистые, но мне это нравится. А помимо вездесущих гранатов у воды растут мелкие, кривые сосны и пахнет хвоей. Хочется вспомнить школьные увлечения и собрать гербарий морских растений — здесь должно быть столько всего! Я оплатил неделю в гостинице, но мне кажется, найду вариант подешевле… и подольше. Алвасете — то место, где хочется остаться и не думать ни о чем. Ни о дипломе, ни о найденной за тебя отцом работе. Ни о чем вообще. Здесь просто хорошо.  
  
Ко мне никто не подсаживается — и это радует. В Олларии я как будто каждый раз выхожу на модный пьедестал — каждый раз ловлю на себе эти взгляды; неодобрительные — отца, заинтересованные — девушек... и парней. И понимающие — твои. И приходится подсознательно соответствовать навешенным ярлыкам, распускать волосы, надевать вызывающие водолазки с дизайнерскими разрезами, по выходным — красить ногти и ходить в клубы. И соответствовать тому, чему соответствовать на самом деле и не хочется, но если это бесит отца — то почему бы нет? А ты при этом смотришь на меня и вздыхаешь, и отворачиваешься, и в твоих напряженно замерших плечах я вижу одновременно понимание и неодобрение, но не общепринятое, а того, что я — как ты там говорил? — ломаю самого себя и того, кем я хочу быть на самом деле.  
  
Леворукий, тебе ведь всего шестнадцать, а ты как-то все знаешь, чего не знаю я в свои двадцать три и, пожалуй, никогда не узнаю.  
  
Как отреагировал отец, обнаружив, что, получив диплом, его старший сын на следующий день собрал сумку и улетел в Алвасете? Связал ли он дважды два с тем, чего опасался все это время? Что тот преподаватель, с которым сын познакомился во время учебы, не совсем преподаватель? Нет, лучше не отвечай, не хочу об этом ничего знать.  
  
Да и все равно… Рокэ уехал, психанул и уехал, оставив меня, а я, словно дурак, поехал за ним. Ну вот, теперь я сомневаюсь. Не в том, что приехал сюда — мне нужно было сменить обстановку, — но в том, что приехал с вполне определенной целью, а может так получиться, что этой самой цели я не так уж и нужен.  
  
Я слышу далекие крики чаек и, кажется, вижу их в небе над морем. Создатель, как же здесь красиво! Открытка — самое малое, что я могу прислать тебе в благодарность за то, что отправил меня сюда. А еще надо купить пачку здешнего шадди. Две пачки. Целый чемодан.  
  
— А может, лучше просто остаться здесь? Вопреки здравому смыслу?  
  
От неожиданности я подскакиваю, и крошечная чашка переворачивается. Рокэ стоит рядом со столиком, даже не скрывая того, что читал написанные мною строки. Разлитый шадди подбирается к салфеткам и, наверно, скоро растворит темной жидкостью все, что я писал. Пожалуй, к лучшему?  
  
— Я угощу тебя еще, — Рокэ кивает на шадди и бесцеремонно садится на соседний стул. — А, если хочешь, погадаю на шаддийной гуще. А что, я умею.  
  
— Как?.. — все, что мне удается произнести, потому что, видит Создатель, я не был готов вот так. Потрясение на моем лице так очевидно, что Рокэ, явно приготовивший иной ответ (и я даже подозреваю, какой), становится серьезнее и решает поговорить нормально.  
  
— Я родился здесь, — он обводит взглядом дома и переулки. — А дома, как водится, родные стены помогают. Ты в курсе, что у тебя самый суровый и потрясающий брат на свете?  
  
Твою... неужели ты написал ему? Но зачем? Откуда у тебя вообще его номер? Мне хочется застонать и закрыть лицо руками. Я практически уверен в том, что сейчас покраснел как спелый гранат (вот они мне дались!).  
  
— В курсе, — отвечаю вместо этого и закрываю глаза.  
  
— Прости, — глаза не хочется открывать, потому что слова Рокэ кажутся сном, вдруг он исчезнет, вдруг этого всего вообще на самом деле нет и быть не может? — Я не должен был так поступать. Не с тобой.  
  
Прикосновение к щеке заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Рокэ смотрит прямо в глаза, и его взгляд отдает такой же синевой, как и море.  
  
— Между прочим, я спрашивал серьезно — хочешь остаться здесь навсегда? — беспечно предлагает он, как само собой разумеющееся.  
  
И я, должно быть, совсем дурак и совсем сошел с ума, потому что в ответ начинаю улыбаться широко и по-детски, и невинно уточняю:  
  
— Помнится, в давние времена ты упоминал, что у тебя есть яхта?..


End file.
